


Cupboard

by RingoInABlanket



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car death, Crying, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoInABlanket/pseuds/RingoInABlanket
Summary: After Freddie won’t let Roger put I’m In Love With My Car on the B side of Bohemian Rhapsody Roger locks himself in a cupboard. Drama ensues.





	Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichaelMyersGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/gifts), [MacandLacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/gifts), [Rogerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerina/gifts).



> Sorry if there is any mistakes this is my first fic. I also don’t know what the song was about or what happened to Rogers first car, that bit is completely made up.

John was pretty sure they’d been arguing for an hour now. They were arguing about Rogers car song. Brian had gotten annoyed about it and left soon after it started. 

“I’m not putting I’m In Love With My Car on the B side!” Freddie’s yelled through the cupboard door. “But what’s wrong with it!” Roger yelled back.“You wanna know what’s wrong?! It’s stupid! So get out of there, stop sulking and stop wasting our time over a stupid song!”

Silence.

“It’s not stupid!” Roger screamed. Then John heard sobbing. Roger Meddows Taylor was crying. Both John and Freddie stood frozen listening to Rogers sob. Suddenly Freddie cleared his throat “Uh c-could you uh get B-brian?” John nodded before shakily making his way to Brian’s Room.

——————————————————

Brian was sitting on his bed reading a book to pass time since there was nothing he could do at that moment. This was due to the fact that Roger had locked himself in a cupboard because they wouldn’t let him have I’m In Love With My Car on the B side of Bohemian Rhapsody.

This meant they couldn’t do anything for the album because their bits were done done but Rogers weren’t. This resulted in him going to his room to read a book which lead to this moment.

A knock sounded on his door startling him from haze. When he opened it he found John standing there staring at him worried. “What happened?” Brian asked. John took a breath in then explained “Freddie told me to get you because when Freddie and I were trying to persuade him to come out of there Freddie got annoyed and told him that he was wasting our time over a stupid song. Roger then told him it wasn’t stupid and started crying.”

The last part made of the story Brian freeze. Roger barely cried and if he cried over that it had to be something serious. “Ok I’m coming” he said before following John to Roger.

When he got there he found Freddie looking scared and could hear crying sounds coming from the cupboard. “Can you leave us alone?” he asked Freddie and John who nodded and left.

“Roger can you open the door?” He asked softly. “Br-Brian?” came a croaky voice through the door. “Yeah it me, Brian. Will you open the door?” He asked again. There was a moment of silence before Roger spoke “Y-you alone?”. “Yes” Brian answered. The door slowly opened revealing a curled up Roger with tears rolling down his face.

“Roger what’s wrong?” Brian askeod while squeezing into the cupboard. “Freddie said my song is stupid!” He said before bursting into tears again. “It’s not stupid it’s just a bit weird” said Brian while hugging Roger trying to calm him down. “But it’s not weird! It’s awesome and important to me and he called it stupid!”Roger said between sobs. 

They sat there for a few moment with the only sound being Roger crying. Brian thought for a moment before asking “You said important, why?” Roger buried his head in Brian’s chest mumbling something. 

“Didn’t get that sorry” he giggled. Roger groaned “It’s important because it’s about my first car that was destroyed because someone wasn’t paying attention when driving and crashed into it” this then caused him to start crying again. 

Brian though for a moment, Roger had loved his first car and would always talk to Brian about it. “That car meant a lot to you didn’t it?”. “Yeah”.“Do you wanna leave the cupboard?” Brian asked “No” he answered while trying to bury himself in Brian’s hair. 

Roger fell asleep in a very uncomfortable position completely on top of Brian. With no way of getting out the cupboard, he wrapped his arms around Roger and fell asleep.

——————————————————

Roger woke to the sound of giggles and found himself on a very warm object. A muffled sound before a laugh caused the object to try and move him. Roger having none of that grabbed on to the object snuggling into it more. This resulted in more laughing.

Roger finally woke up to find himself sitting on top of Brian, who happened to be blushing. “what the” Roger murmured when rubbing his eyes. “You fell asleep on top of Brian dear, in um well... a compromising position” Freddie’s loud voice came from next to him.

Suddenly Roger jumped off of Brian out of the cupboard straight into John. The two ended up falling on the ground with Roger yet again on top of someone. “Whoa you must love sitting on people dear” Freddie said between laughs. “No I don’t!” Roger yelled and hit Freddie “Ow! Hey!” Freddie then pushed Roger who he’d caused him to hit his head on a wall and start crying, again.

“Oh shit” Roger heard them say in unison. John pulled Roger into a hug while Brian gave Freddie a death stare “You do realise this is the second time you’ve made him cry, right?” Freddie looked down in shame. ‘Apologise’ Brian mouthed to him. 

In the next moment Freddie and Brian sat down next to John and Roger, Roger had stopped crying and hopped off John. “Hey Roger I’m sorry about pushing you and calling your song stupid, but why did you start crying?” Roger sat there for a moment, memories were flooding back of find his car smashed, crying as it was taken away and Brian holding him stopping him from doing something stupid.

Roger felt completely stupid sitting there, for what must be the fourth time, crying telling them the story of the car and the song. They then all agreed since it means so much to him, I’m In Love With My Car would be on the B side of Bohemian Rhapsody.

————————————————————

After that incident all of Queen swore an oath to never call anyone’s song stupid or complain about the lyrics without knowing what it is about. They also swore to defend every song another member wrote no matter what was said about it.


End file.
